With the proliferation of programming channels for viewing on televisions, many users (viewers) desire different ways of navigating available channels for channel selection.
There are different approaches for navigating through TV channels upon a channel change command. In one case, a pseudo-random generator is used for shuffling channels to view a full range of existing channel numbers. In another case, a selected list of favorite channels is shuffled for viewing.
However, such shuffling approaches do not provide simplified navigation through a large number of available analog/digital TV channels for desired programs. As channel content varies from time to time, navigating channels with existing approaches is time consuming because the viewer must view many channels, or study a grid of program schedules in an electronic program guide (EPG), to select a desired program. There is, therefore, a need for a method and system for TV channel selection, which enables a user to select a desired program easily.